Love Can't Be Broken
by moonstar-hermione
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are finally couples. But why and what does this person want, to break their love? Sakura and Syaoran misunderstands each other. What will happen to them now?R
1. The Rain

LoveBetrayal???

This is only my first fanfic, and I hope that all the readers who read this will appreciate it!

tap tap tap

Sakura Kinomoto opened her pink umbrella, her emerald-green eyes sparkling with excitement. She loved rainy days, especially like this one.

She turned around to find Li Syaoran with his bookbag over his head, looking nervous. Sakura noticed that he didn't have any umbrella.

"Wait, Li! Wait a second! We can share this umbrella, you know?" offered Sakura, showing her umbrella. "If you just walk home in this rain, you might catch cold!"

"Sure, why not?" answered Li, with gratefulness in his voice.

When Li rang the bell at his front door, nobody answered.

"Oh dear. What are we going to do? Hey, why don't you come over to my house for a sleepover? I'll call Tomoyo and Eriol to come too, and we can have fun!" exclaimed Sakura, excitement in her voice. "You and Eriol can sleep in Toyo's room because we moved into another room because of his college."

"Love to. I mean, I guess I have no choice with the door locked," answered Li, correcting himself.

They walked home together under Sakura's pretty pink umbrella, with the rain clattering over them. They seemed to be the Cherry Blossoms under a pink umbrella, walking down the rain.

How was it?

I hope that this much is okay for now, remember! This is only my first fanfic!

I would like to thank:

Emily Yang

Sydney Chu

And Szu-Cheng Yi

Wait until my next chapter!!!!!!!!!!! D


	2. Sleepover FUN

Sleepover FUN

I know, the first chapter was short.

I'll try to put up new chapters about twice or more a week Cm'on! Give me mercy cuz I have a lot of homework! Well, here goes the new chapter.

RING!!!!!!!

"Hello?" said Tomoyo when she picked up the phone. "Tomoyo speaking."

"Mmhmm...sure. Eriol is right next to me. It's all fine with me," said Tomoyo in the phone. "Oh really? Great. I'll ask Eriol and I'll call you later. Yeah. Well, talk to you later!"

"Who was it?" asked Eriol, kissing Tomoyo slightly on the cheeks. "Wait, nevermind. It got to be Sakura. So, what does she want?"

"She called to see if we wanted to come over for a sleepover. She said that Li is there because nobody is at their house," said Tomoyo, giving back the kiss, except that it was on the lips. "I surely want to go. I said that I'd call her after I ask you. So, do you want to?"

"Oh really? But do we have to? Because I would rather have more time with you...." answered Eriol, touching Tomoyo's purple hair.

"Aw, please Eriol? I want to go. Puh-leeze???" pleaded Tomoyo, giving Eriol her puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, okay. You fight really unfairly, you know? You know that I always lose to your so called 'pleading puppy-dog eyes'," chuckled Eriol. "Come on. Let's pack and go over. I wouldn't be willing to walk down the street later when the rain comes down harder." So Eriol and Tomoyo gathered their things and walked over to Sakura's house.

"Hahahaha!!!"

"Wheeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oops!"

The three 17 year-old teenagers were laughing as they tried to make their bed, which they apparently, couldn't because of all the laughing. Li and Eriol were making these funny faces at Tomoyo and Sakura, which was making them laugh so hard. They watched the movie "The Ring", which made the girls hide their faces into the boys' arms because they were so scared. They ordered Chinese take-outs by phone and ate with chopsticks in their lap. They had great fun, and they yawned and got ready to go to sleep and got into their beds.

How was this chapter?

I know, I have to stop because we are going out to eat.

I'd like to thank the same people as last time again, and wait until the next chapter!

I'd also like to thank whoever that would write reviews!

Sneak peek

the next chapter is going to be called "Midnight Knight"!


	3. Midnight Knight

Midnight Knight

HeYbAbYdOlL, thank you for you gracious (lol) review

3rd chapter on the way

Syaoran couldn't sleep.

His eyes seemed to be wanting to droop and close it, but his mind wouldn't let it. He wanted to go to sleep, except that he was wondering how Sakura looked like when she was sleeping.

He tossed around, trying to get comfortable. He just couldn't get used to Touya's bed for some reason. Maybe it was because Touya was really overprotective of Sakura, and Touya tried his best to keep him away from Sakura before.

He missed those old days, catching cards, turning them into Sakura Cards instead of Crow Cards. He wanted to go back in time to play it again. Only if there were more cards forming somewhere, then he would've still been catching cards with Sakura. While he was thinking of all this, he got up to drink a cup of water in the kitchen. All of those Oreos and buttered popcorn made him feel thirsty.

When he finally got to the kitchen after all that groping on the wall in the dark, he found Sakura sitting on the counter, having a midnight snack and some juice.

"Hey Syaoran, I am freaked!" exclaimed Sakura, clutching onto her chest. "I thought that a ghost knight or something was coming towards me! It's because I saw this glow of silver light or something."

"Oh really? Well, it must be my necklace," explained Syaoran, taking it out to show her. "My mother made it for me, saying that she wanted to give me light when there is none."

"Cool. It really gives off light, you know? Think of it, the Midnight Knight!" giggled Sakura. "So what are you doing in the middle of the night?" asked Sakura.

"I need a cup of water. I'm thirsty from those Oreos and buttered popcorn," answered Syaoran, getting a cup of water from the refrigerator. Syaoran asked Sakura, "Sakura, do you remember those old days when we were, like, 10 or 11 years old and we found all those Clow Cards?"

"Funny you should ask. Of course I do! I miss it so much...and that was what I was thinking of just right now!" exclaimed Sakura. "Which card do you think was the hardest to handle?"

"Probably the Earth or the major 4 cards, and definitely the Hope card."

"Same here."

So they talked about collecting the cards and laughed. They changed each others' experiences also. They talked until 4 o'clock in the morning, and they decided to go back to sleep. They slept soundlessly, having a perfect dream about each other. Sakura dreamed about Syaoran as the Midnight Knight, and Syaoran dreamed about Sakura as the Midnight Princess.

There we go!

Please write reviews and wish you happy early thanksgiving!

Luv

Moonstar-hermione


End file.
